Non Corp
Non Corps aka Non Corporals UnionMember Species – Society - TL before Union Contact : 0 AL: 5 Expansion : 1 Star , Home System: Bright Star - Spinward Sector Union Member # 3447 GENERAL INFORMATION INTRODUCTION AND BACK GROUND The Non Corps are among the most unique life forms known to Union science. For all sense and purpose they are energy beings living in a Sun. It is believed that the Non Corps were the result of experiments of a very advanced society1. Other suggested that a trans-dimensional rift occurred in the very center of that star was responsible for giving rise to sentient Superheated matter – 234 aka plasma4 beings. While the origin and history of the Non corps is basis of much debate among scholars, their very existence had caused much discussion in the scientific community and gave birth to a very new science called : Astrophysical Biology. (Also : Dusty , Camogi, Nebula Drakis , Sinks ) Since the accidental discovery of the Non Corps by a Union / Wurgus Solar Research ship 351 years ago , much research has been done that led to the development of the Non Corp Suit allowing Non Corps to leave the surface of the sun and interact with other solid beings. It was the expressed wish of the Non corps to get a real city and thus one of the most unusual Cities was coneived and build. Thanks to the Wurgus and the experience Terran engineers had building Sol Castle a city was built that actually floats on a Gravometric cushion on the Chromosphere of Bright Star. PHYSICAL Non Corps have no body or defined shapes and are a shapless mass of plasmic gas that is kept around a denser center of degenerated matter . This center is the ego center and is able to store information in electromagnetc patterns arranged into synaptic amalgams of neurological patterns an create omni directional path ways thus creating a synaptic analog for concious thought and awareness. They have no physical senses but can process any neuro electrical signal. The physical mass of the plasma matter is between 1000 -2000 grams (under 1 gee) and can be safely compressed to a volume f about 12 cm3 and extended to a volume of about 20 m3 greater extension and the Non Corp looses coheison and fades . The constant loss of energy to the environment and photon creation leads to an average life span of 80 -100 standard years, after which a Non Corp dies and coverts into a tiny mass of Neutrons of a few nano meters. (Neutronium ) Non Corps see and hear via the entire electro magnetic spectrum and have omni directional sight, percieving the environment in a spherical abstract. Non Corps have anacoustic language but also communicate using fine tuned electromagnetic wave patterns. They have learned to use Sonoluminisence to communicate with acoustics. They have no names and instead use mathematical expressions to denote an individual. Non Corps come together and concentrate a new Non corp into existence by donating superheated matter ( Nuclei) and energy into a new ego center and then two or three Non Corps “concentrate” for six to eight month and a new Non Corp is born, The energetic cohesion that holds the matter nuclei together is deteriorating as soon a Non corp comes to be and eventually fades and a Non Corp dies. Non Corps can and must consume energy and can do so by converting any matter via controlled fusion. (1 liter of water for example yields all the energy a Non Corp needs in its life time but they can absorb convert additional matter to utilze extra energy as weapon beams , wave creation and other energy expenditure. Non Corps can exist in virtually any environment but temperatures above the 100 Million degrees threshold fuses the plasma synaptic clusters and thus will kill a Non Corp. While no standard weapon could harm a Non Corp, very strong EMP pulses or Energy syphon measures can be harmful or fatal. The average Non Corp simulates between 10 and 20 million synaptic nodes similar to a human brain and of similar intellect and capabilities. Non Corps are immune to Psionics as they can see and manipulate psion energy, but they do not have the capability to controlled tap into the Psion spatal level in order to use psionics. However they can use the channeled energies of Psi talent and redirect them. SOCIAL The Non Corps are in love with “Solid things” and prefer to stay in the City than in the Star. The protection suits were made “Humanoid” for simplicity and because that was the form the Non Corps chose but it could be any form. The Suits are made by SII and have permanent force field barriers with fail safe systems, allowing Non corps to interact with the Solid world. Non Corps can be found everywhere in the Union and in all social roles. They have an almost unsatisfiable hunger to participate in what they call “Solid Activities”. Among their most favorite activities is to sleep in the suit and on a bed. Or watch water flow. Some Non Corps have learned to leave their suits in almost any environment and they are teaching others as well. But they are so brilliant bright that staring at them will cause Eye damage. Non corps can manipulate nearly any known Energy form and after understanding Higher Physics they can see ParaDim Energies. Non Corps are able to “see Quasi Space”. Perhaps the most famous Non Corp was Captain Two-Three , who started his career being part of the USS Tigershark crew . 1 Evidence suggesting that most if not all known Quasars of the Universe are not natural but have been made or “created” by an advanced species or entity is growing. The Wurgus are chief among the supporters of the Star-Markers theory. 2 Mysteries of the Omniverse – Dr. Nathan Hegil University Press New Cambridge 3455 (Ott) 3 Rifts and Einstein Rosenbridges to Somewhere else . Professor Yellowdoor , Springer Scientific Publishers. University of Titan . 3556(OTT) 4 Hive of Minds – Natural Transspatial Phenomenon Conference Sept 12, 4003 (OTT) 5 Professor Stephen Hawkins – Pre Astro Earth 2011 “Lecture on alternate forms of life” 7 In 2007, Vadim N. Tsytovich and colleagues proposed that lifelike behaviors could be exhibited by dust particles suspended in a plasma, under conditions that might exist in space Computer models showed that, when the dust became charged, the particles could self-organize into microscopic helical structures capable of replicating themselves, interacting with other neighboring structures, and evolving into more stable forms. 8 Similar forms of life were described in Fred Hoyle's classic novel The Black Cloud . 9 http://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2007/08/070814150630.htm [[Physicists Discover Inorganic Dust With Lifelike Qualitie] s Date: August 15, 2007 Source: Institute of Physics 11 Could extraterrestrial life be made of corkscrew-shaped particles of interstellar dust? Category:Sentient Species